


Too Sober for This

by Starnote



Category: TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, drunk 20-somethings, living together au?, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starnote/pseuds/Starnote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flamey's thrown a party at her house, and now a group of them decided to play spin the bottle. What could -possibly- happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Sober for This

“Okay, I’m up~!” A slightly drunk Flamegirl grinned from across the circle of people. Flamey’s party was going well for the most part. Elescope and Hyperlynx were lowkey flirting, last time Kirb saw him Rockoon was dead to the world, sleeping on the couch downstairs, a few others were milling around the house, and now a group of them had decided that playing spin the bottle at 3 in the morning was a good idea. Not everyone was entirely paying attention; Saturndiva was trying to use not-so-subtle pick-up lines on an oblivious Whyti and Nye looked like he wanted to try that on GC, who seemed half-asleep. The only ones that were still kinda into it were Flamey and Alpha. Alpha was still pretty fucking pissed and had been giggling to himself the past few rounds.

Kirb watched as she span the bottle enthusiastically, not particularly caring who it was gonna be at this point. It was kinda losing the novelty factor and honestly he just wanted to go and get drunk or some shit. He looked around at the small group that were sitting on the floor with him, and a few of them seemed to just want to hook up or make out with their chosen person. Alpha had chosen to rest his head on Kirb’s shoulder at this point, and Kirb, for the sake of whatever dignity he had left, just had to ignore the fact that that cute idiot boy was being kinda affectionate towards him. Instead he watched as the bottle slowed down and pointed to-

Of fucking course.

“Oooooo, Kirb~!” Flamey teased. He fucking knew what she’d ask him to admit. She’d want to fucking make him tell the entire room that he liked Alpha. “So…truth or dare?”

Yeah. Nice try.

“Dare.” He stated, feeling a mild sense of triumph. She wasn’t gonna be able to make him say anything. Fuck that. However, his confidence started fading as she grinned at the short young man.

“…Kiss Alpha,” She smiled darkly. “Like. Properly. Not like his cheek or hand or any sissy shit like that.” Kirb turned bright red as Alpha sat up, laughing at this.

“C…c’mon then, Kirby~ What’re you waiting for..?” He giggled childishly, moving his head a little bit closer to Kirb’s. Kirb hesitantly glanced at Alpha’s drunk-ass dorky face. After nervously looking at the other people (who still weren’t paying attention) and a brief moment of ‘Oh fuck it’, he leaned towards him and kissed him.

He’d underestimated how much this would make his heart race and how great it would feel. He carefully rested his hand on the back of Alpha’s head and he felt Alpha’s hands on his back, pulling Kirb close. Alpha was a fucking great kisser, despite the taste of alcohol still lingering on his lips. He could feel Alpha smiling as he kissed him. Kirb was on the verge of forgetting about the world.

“Oh you have got to be _kidding_ me, fucking Patches over here gets action before anyone else does?! This is fucking bullshit.” Kirb hastily broke the kiss and was about to glare at Saturndiva, before realizing that everyone else was looking at them too. Flamegirl and Nylocke looked like they were about to fangirl. The mildly distraught man heard Alpha’s soft laughter near his ear.

“Hey, wanna go again?” The taller man practically purred in Kirb’s ear. And that’s when Kirb remembered that Alpha was a fucking flirty drunk and that that kiss probably meant nothing to him and it was ridiculously fucking obvious that Kirb loved him now and Flamey had managed to achieve him admitting it without outwardly stating it.

“…Fuck this.” He said quietly, his voice on the verge of wavering as he got up and dramatically stormed out the room.

**Author's Note:**

> so I've been working on Skeletons in the Closet; mainly sorting out the plot and whatever. School's also started again and I'm at the year where I'm having my first legitimate exams, and I'm not gonna lie, this shit's difficult. I haven't had as much time to work on personal projects as I would like to recently, but I'll get the next part up as soon as I can. Thank you for your patience and I hope you liked this drabble that I wrote a few months ago~


End file.
